This disclosure relates generally to creating a social network that is based on an activity.
Social networks permit members to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit members to establish communication with other members. Additionally, social networks may provide members with opportunities to interact with other members who are on, or outside of, the social network.